


Hers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: the_deepbluesea, Episode: s07e21 End of Days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess that means it's yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Deep Blue Sea's 3 sentence fic challenge.

Faith accepted the weapon that Buffy handed her, but she hadn't been expecting the reaction she got. The scythe fit in her hand like it had been molded from her palm, and a power thrummed through it into her, like the most amazing, powerful, perfect high ever. But with that feeling came a touch of sadness, of regret, because she was always second best; it wasn't hers.


End file.
